1. Field
Example embodiments relate to memory devices, to nonvolatile memory devices using a two-dimensional (2D) material, and/or to methods of manufacturing the same
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash memory device is a type of nonvolatile memory device. An operational voltage for writing or erasing data on a flash memory device is, for example, approximately in a range from about 9V to about 12V. The operational voltage of a flash memory device is substantially high when compared to the operational voltage of other memory devices.
When an operational voltage of a flash memory device is lower than the above voltage range, the operational reliability of the flash memory device may be reduced.
Various methods of reducing the operational voltage of a nonvolatile memory device, such as a flash memory device, have been disclosed, and one of the methods includes using graphene. When graphene is used, the operational voltage of a nonvolatile memory device is expected to be lowered than the operational voltage of the related art. However, it may be difficult to maintain data stored in the nonvolatile memory device for a long time and an off-current may be increased as the size of the nonvolatile memory device may be reduced due to high integration.